mondaynightcombatfandomcom-20200215-history
Rule Changes: 31/ 31B / 31C / 31D / 31E
It's time for PAX East 2012! If you make it to the show feel free to come talk to us in booth 1062! (PAX East Expo Map) We'll be playing lots of Super MNC, chatting about the game, talking to press, and having tournaments! To celebrate the occasion we've built PAX East 2012 uniforms for all of our first 14 Pros! We've also brought back the fan favorite Cardboard Tube Samurai uniforms from MNC, both the regular and battle damaged versions. Codes will be given out at PAX. Also for PAX, we're introducing our new Pro to the Super MNC line up! We welcome our newest combatant, Leo! He's a defender and a clone of the actual Leonardo da Vinci. Read all about him below. We've included one alternate uniform and a Tea Time taunt for his release week. Another big change this week is the removal of the old match making and the integration of the new. "Matchmaking Test" option is now gone but the system has moved into "Quick Match". This is a skill based system which should do a much better job at making better matched games. We will continue to improve the system over time. Lastly, Mickey Cantor has escaped! His whereabouts are completely unknown. So, moving forward, Super MNC has hired two new announcers to take his place! GG Stack and the legendary Chip Valvano will now be calling the games. New Rules *Free Pro Rotation: Combat Girl, Karl, Megabeth, Tank, Veteran, Wascot *New Pro! Leo, our new defender, has been added to the game. *All matchmaking now uses our new skill based matchmaking system. *Greatly expanded the "User Guide" to contain lots of information on how to play. *Added GG Stack and Chip Valvano as announcers for Super MNC. *Unlocking has been moved to using a cart system. Fill up your cart and check out. No need to unlock things one at a time. *Bullseye now spawns slightly earlier in a match. *Added weapon information for Pros in the store. *Normalized all radius damage to do only half damage to yourself. *Juice gain via damage taken reduced. *New Bundle: PAX East 2012 - All the PAX uniforms *Bacon now gives: 50 Speed, +25% Skill Recovery, Heals 1500 Health, 750 Armor, and +25% damage *Chickey Buff now gives: 50 Speed, 750 Armor, Heals 1500 Health, +25% Health Recovery, and lasts for 4 minutes *Bacon and Chickey Buffs do not stack with themselves but do with each other *Added new music during Pro selection. Bug Fixes *Fixed some instances where bots would stop moving along their path. *Fixed being unable to edit custom classes on Pros that have since exited the free rotation. *Fixed being able to open the skill picker while stunned. *Fixed various formatting issues with Pro bios. *Fixed audio cutting out when the opening or closing match cinematic ends. *Fixed being able to taunt when you are held in place. This fixes being able to taunt while using the annihilator or stunned. *Fixed Wins, Losses and Leaves UI to accommodate four digits. *Fixed a bunch of incorrect damage icons. *Fixed audio bug of other players' skill upgrade VO playing for all players Products *Can't Stun This: Now only rejects stuns from enemies. *Bot Buster: Now caps at +100 Bot Rating. Bots *Slim Bots: Now always drops 1 coin. *Shady Bots: Now always drops 3 coins. *Fuji Bots: Now always drops 5 coins and 2 juice boxes. *Fuji Bots: Added new look for player spawned versions. *Black Jacks: Added new look for player spawned versions. *Black Jacks: Now always drops 3 coins, 1 armor shard, and 1 churro. *Bouncers: Added new look for player spawned versions. *Bouncers: Now always drops 5 coins, 3 armor shards, 2 juice boxes, and 1 churro. *Scramblers: Added new look for player spawned versions. *Gremlins: Now always drops 1 coin and 1 churro. *Jackbots: Added new look for player spawned versions. *Jackbots: Now take full damage while being grappled. *Jackbots: Now always drops 4 coins, 5 armor shards, 5 speed, 2 churros, and 1 random item. Vending Machines *Spunky Machines: Cost: 2000 -> 1500 *Metabolightning Machines: Cost: 250 -> 200 Bullet Gorge Arena *Front turrets are now level 2 Lazer Blazers. *Fixed spawning a Black Jack and a Bouncer at the same time by separating the consoles more. Downtown Spunky Arena *Continued art revisions. *Moved the location of the ejectors. *Added Spunky vending machines to the player spawn room. Loco Moco Arena *Normalized the positions of the front left turret on both sides. *Added Spunky vending machines to the player spawn room. Assassin *New Uniforms: Cardboard Tube Samurai, Battle Damaged Cardboard Tube Samurai, Assassin PAX Assault *New Uniform: Assault PAX *Fly: Now automatically turned off by most "Skill Shots" from other Pros. *Fly: Fixed being Ka-Klaw'd and not turning off properly. Captain Spark *New Uniform: Captain Spark PAX *Voltage Spike: Alt Fire projectiles now turn off Assault's Fly. Combat Girl *New Uniform: Combat Girl PAX *Fortify: Now only affects Combat Kitties *Combat Laser: Now turns off Assault's Fly. *Combat Kitties: Fixed not getting money when Combat Kitties shoot the Moneyball. Cheston New Uniform: Cheston PAX *Tommy Gun: Banana: Fixed firing a banana and Rampaging allowing players to fire while Rampaging *Tommy Gun: Banana: Now does a small amount of damage. *Tommy Gun: Banana: Fixed not properly breaking grapples. *Tommy Gun: Banana: Now turns off Assault's Fly. *Family Jewel: Fixed damage type and icon. *New grapple vs Jackbot Gunner *New Uniform: Gunner PAX Gunslinger *New Uniform: Gunslinger PAX *Headshots now turn off Assault's Fly Karl *New Uniform: Karl PAX *Short Circuit: Improved the throw angle so it doesn't have an upwards direction. *Short Circuit: Projectile Speed: 3072/3072/3072/3072 -> 1000/2000/2500/3072 *Short Circuit: Stun Duration: 1.5 -> 1 *Short Circuit: Projectile Lifespans adjusted to have the same distance at all upgrade levels. *Junior: No longer explodes on contact, will track after a short arm time. Leo *Primary Weapon: Mona Laser *Mona Laser: Primary Fire fires a light beam that damages a target and then splits to do area damage behind the target. *Mona Laser: Alternate Fire builds up a charge as damage is done from the Primary Fire. Using the Alternate Fire will heal everyone on the team depending on the amount of charge built up. Having a full charge gives a large bonus heal. *Secondary Weapon: Balestra *Balestra: Primary Fire fires three arrows in a spread. *Balestra: Secondary Fire is a damage grapple *Skill 1: Bot Code-X: All allied bots in an area around Leo are granted increased fire rate and speed. Upgrading Bot Code-X increases the fire rate granted and decreases the cooldown. Also grants Leo a short burst of health regeneration. *Skill 2: Adoration of the AI: Leo throws out an Drillocopter that will explode 2 seconds later unless it encounters an enemy bot. If it encounters an enemy bot it will track that bot, turn it to his team and force it to attack an enemy player. Leo can manually self destruct a controlled bot by repressing the skill key. Drillocopter can not attach to player spawned bots. *Skill 3: Venice Defense: Leo throws out a defensive turret with long range tracking missiles. The turret has an allied armor regeneration aura and a console that any allied player can use it to recall back to the player spawner. *New Taunt: Tea Time *New Uniform: Illuminati Megabeth *New Taunt: My Band Name, Tea Time *New Uniform: Megabeth PAX *Added new kill icons for her different damage types. *Whirling Derbish: Fixed Derbish from not properly ending when Ka-Klaw'd by the Veteran. *Whirling Derbish: Pulse Time: 0.3 -> 0.35 *Derby Disku: Now turns off Assault's Fly. *Added missing Pro Tips for her damage types Sniper *New Uniform: Sniper PAX *Headshots now turn off Assault's Fly Support *New Uniform: Support PAX *Air Strike: Now turns off Assault's Fly *Firebase: Fixed not getting money when the Firebase shoots the Moneyball. Tank *New Uniform: Tank PAX *Product Grenade: Upgrade level 4 now spawns secondary grenades in a set pattern. *Product Grenade: Now turns off Assault's Fly. *Product Grenade: Fixed ad splash showing for spectating players. Veteran *New Uniform: Veteran PAX, El Fuego *Freight Train: Fixed being able to Ka-Klaw in the middle of a Freight Train resulting in a failed Ka-Klaw. Wascot *New Uniform: Wascot PAX *Added new grapple versus Bullseye. *Coin Launcher: Alt Fire: Now works like a crosshair skill and no longer uses weapon ammo. *Coin Launcher: Alt Fire: Tofu Bacon Lifespan: 2 -> 10 *Shifty Shuffle: Fixed some instances where the skill would be used but Shifty Shuffle would not start. *Crook Hook: Now turns off Assault's Fly. Rule Changes: 31B *Reduced overall memory footprint which should prevent 32-bit OS users from running out of memory *Fixed issue where chat room messages and member list would take a long time to populate *Reduced the amount of chat history saved by the client *Many server side matchmaking improvements (this is an on-going process) *Temporarily disabled match making in multiple regions simultaneously to allow us to more quickly improve the server side *Fixed possible exploit with Leo's bots *Cardboard Tube Samurai uniform now shows in the uniform list *Fixed issue where graphics settings weren't saving properly Rule Changes: 31C *Fixed issue where graphics settings weren't saving properly (for realz!) *Fixed issue where bots could bring down Moneyball unintentionally *Fixed some crashes that were occurring when joining or leaving a game Rule Changes: 31D *Continue to reduce overall memory footprint *Fixed issue where clients placed in secondary chat rooms couldn't talk *Fixed issue where returning from game could cause the UI to not respond to matchmaking messages *Clients now reconnect to chat automatically if they are disconnected for whatever reason *Improved party based matchmaking algorithm *Increased allowable matchmaking time to increase quality of matches (this is a balancing act that will be ongoing as we grow) Rule Changes: 31E *Fixed Pro lighting in the main menu. *Fixed clients losing connection to the server if they lost connection to chat. Category:Patches